


Carry Me Home

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, an ex-soldier, and his wife Lindsay live in a small house on the outskirts of several villages and the main city. With nowhere close to buy decent food Michael must travel to the city (at least a month away) to get some. On his journey, Michael finds something rather extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY DAYS
> 
> I'd like to thank my pet bunny, netflix, myself and well... you guys <3
> 
> I couldn't have done this without you, I love you all a lot and I appreciate every prompt you send me. So enjoy this long ass fic and please, do tell me what you think of it as this is definitely my favourite fic of 2kficteen so far.

Lindsay took note of their supplies. Their small cupboards were scarce of edible food. There was enough to get by but certainly not enough to live upon. It would mean that Michael, her doting husband, would have to get supplies. It would be at least a month’s journey to even get to the city, let alone return home. Lindsay wasn’t worried about Michael though. Michael was a warrior. He was Mogar and he had earned that name fighting for his king and of course, winning his battles. Michael had retired now, not by choice, due to an infected wound that had left Michael without his left foot. The money from their king had, and would for many years, sustained them since Michael had been released from his duties.

 

 

Together they lived in a quaint little cottage in between the city and the nearest town. It was only one story high but had a basement below. Vines ran up and down the cream coloured exterior walls and their thatched roof had seen better days. The garden was kept and littered with neat flowers and pretty ornaments. It served as both a home and a brewery. Lindsay had grown up in a tavern and, before she had met Michael, she had been set to take over her father’s business. After Michael had swept her from her feet it had been left to her sister instead. Even though she had left the tavern, Lindsay still liked to dabble in the art of beer brewing. She had many loyal customers from lonely housewives and househusbands to the King himself. Sometimes he would drop by to have a chat and see his favourite soldier and other times he would send the guards to fetch the brew he loved so much. They came at least once every few months, sometimes more often if there was a ball to be held at the castle. The guards collected as much ale as their carts could carry as per the King’s request. Thus they got by on such little business and both husband and wife were happy.

 

 

“Michael!” Lindsay called to her lazy husband. He was no doubt lounging by the fire. With little to do, Michal had found comfort in doing nothing. Sometimes he gardened and that was why their garden had managed to be kept so neat. His dilly dallying had not dulled his skills as a soldier though. In fact, Lindsay swore that when faced with a new challenge her husband was just as swift, if not swifter, than h was before. Lindsay slammed the cupboards shut. She was offended by their emptiness. Michael would have to leave tomorrow at the very latest. Lindsay huffed. Her shoes smacked across the stone floor as she stormed through the kitchen. She passed the small dining table that hosted only three chairs. They didn’t need many more for they rarely hosted guests. Lindsay tugged upon the large, heavy oak wood door that separated her from the living area.

 

 

As expected Michael was lounging in front of the fire. He was seated in his favourite armchair facing the fire place. It was just close enough to warm him without him sweating like a pig. His head had fallen back against the high back of the chair. Michael’s arms were relaxed and his eyes fluttered beneath his eyelashes. His left foot, the wooden one, rested upon his right knee. It was more of a peg than a foot but it served Michael well. He looked so peaceful, something so rare upon her husband’s features. Lindsay wished that she did not have to wake him but she knew she must. She leant across the chair. Her hand ghosted across Michael’s shoulder ever so gently.

“Michael, darling, you must wake up.” Lindsay insisted. Using the hand upon his shoulder Lindsay shook her husband slightly. Michael stirred at the movement and blinked awake like a young babe. His brown eyes flittered uneasily around the room before they finally settled upon his wife.

 

 

“Hello, my love.” Michael cooed with all the admiration of a smitten husband. He reached u to play with his wife’s soft hair. It was fiery and red like the sun come evening time. Michael had fallen in love with it when he had first met Lindsay and even now, it was his favourite colour. Lindsay pulled the strands from his fingers. She leant down even further to press a kiss to her husband’s forehead to quell the protests most likely to come.

“You must leave in the morning. Our supplies are running low.” Lindsay broke the bad news softly. Michael sighed. Gathering supplies meant that he must leave Lindsay for a while. He hated that.

“Must I?” Michael whined like a child. His wife nodded, a slight smirk gracing her pretty pink lips.

“I suppose I shall then.” Michael agreed though he’d rather not.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The morning light was harsh upon Michael’s eyes. He reached up to shield them from its unrelenting brightness. The weight upon his missing foot was almost too great but Michael had no choice. Their horse had passed a few months ago. If it were Michael’s decision they’d have bought a new one already yet Lindsay had insisted that they wait. He understood, his wife had been awfully attached to the horse and was morning the loss of it. That did not mean that Michael was happy about their lack of transportation. Especially on journey’s such as this. It would only be a week or two’s ride had they had a horse. They did not and Michael was left to walk.

“Well, darling. I shall see you in a couple of months.” Michael said sadly. He hated to leave Lindsay alone. He knew that she could take care of herself. It was the loneliness that got to her. There were barely any people that came by and without Michael; Lindsay had nobody to tell about her day.

 

 

“Will you quit worrying about me? I can see it in your eyes.” Lindsay scolded her husband’s foolishness. He was often far too caring and that was his downfall in many situations. “I’ll be fine.” Lindsay reassured him. Michael did not look so sure of it.

“I know you will,” he said still, “It’s going to be long without you though.” Michael confessed. Lindsay reached out to cup his cheek. Michael leaned into the touch and cherished the softness to her palm. If only the supplies could wait, Michael wished. Yet they had waited long.

“I feel the same. Now, leave before I change my mind and convince you to stay. You’ll only have to go later. I will be both hungry and lonely then.” Lindsay insisted. Michael nodded. It was high time that he left. The sun would not wait for him forever.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael’s journey took him through the woods. He could have followed the old, beaten down and winding dirt road but that would be longer. If they had not been desperate Lindsay would have insisted that he chose that route. She hated Michael traversing the unrelenting tree trunks alone. Michael did not see such a problem with them. Besides, that route was not as pretty as the one that he had chosen. The trees towered high above him and offered him shelter from the sun that burned his back. He was brave as he walked through them. It was easy to get lost in such a place but to Michael, the woods were merely an obstacle. They were certainly nothing to fret over. Michael often found solace amongst them in the near silence, accompanied only by his footfalls and the animal around him. Today was no exception. Michael had left Lindsay a week or two back. He was nearing the large city, the home of the King. Michael had no time to pay him a visit as he often did though he longed to. Being in the King’s presence reminded him of his glory days. Michael basked in the feeling.

 

 

Michael was far from those days now. His muscles had softened some and he’d aged since Michael had first met Lindsay. Back then he had been a child, barely a man and had stood proud and tall. Now Michael was much older and mostly tired and bored. He cursed as he stumbled, wooden peg sinking into the ground. The ground was damp and soon, Michael was sure, it would rain again. Michael would need shelter. Even the outstretched arms of the gnarled trees would not keep him dry. He needed to rest and eat some food too. Luckily Michael’s knowledge of the woods came in handy. He knew of a place that would give him both shelter from the rain and a warm place to sleep that night. It was what Michael longed for after travelling for such an awful long time.

 

 

The cave that he had chosen was hidden between two large boulders. Vines covered it’s entrance and to the unknowing passerby it was non-existent. However Michael knew that if you stood at a certain angle you could see through the gap and into the cave behind it. It had once belonged to a large, ferocious bear that had terrorised the city for quite some time. The old beast had guarded it with his life. He had slaughtered it per the King’s orders. Michael had liked the little cave so much that he’d kept it a secret so that only could use it. It was a reward, he’d told himself, much like the gold that weighted down his belt that evening and the bear’s fur that now acted as a hood. A new bear had yet to move in and most likely one never would. Predators feared Michael and he was glad of it. He had left some imperishable supplies inside his little cave. It held a sleeping matt woven by one of Michael’s fellow soldiers wife, a feather-stuffed pillow and a blanket Lindsay had insisted he take with him a few journeys ago.

 

 

At first glance, things appeared to be how Michael had left them. The fire pit he’d made from some broken branches and some pebbles was sat against one wall. He’d chosen that spot for him for it was best shielded from the wind and would be less likely to blow out in the night. He had logs inside of it the last time and Michael thanked his past self for his consideration. His blanket was crumpled upon his mat. The pillow lay nearby. Michael sighed in relief to see that nothing had been vandalised or stolen. The cave was like a second home to him. It felt like a vacation destination and Michael cherished it. He wished to take Lindsay some day but for now, it was solely for himself. Michael reached into his bad and pulled out some matches. Taking only one, Michael held it out towards the rock wall. He quickly struck the match against it and smiled as it lit up. He threw it into his fire pit and hoped that the logs weren’t too damp to light. They weren’t. Within moments, Michael’s cave was illuminated in a soft glow. Michael moved to sit upon his crumpled blanket. He was shocked when instead of sinking to the ground, his bottom perched atop something hard. The thing cried out in panic.

 

 

Michael leapt up at the sound. He spun as quickly as one could upon a wooden peg. He freed his dagger from the belt tied around his waist. Michael held it before him in defence. The blanket shifted and wriggled before finally it gave away to a wild, dirty head of dark brown hair. A face followed and Michael wasn’t sure whether to be relieved by this new observation. It was a boy, perhaps no older than five years old. His eyes were as green as the grass outside Michael’s home. The boy stared up at him. He seemed just as alarmed by the ex-soldier’s presence as Michael was of his. The child was poor, Michael could tell. From what Michael could see of them the boy’s clothes were dirtied, torn and faded. His hair might have been lighter than it appeared but it was caked in mud, as was the child’s face.

“Goodness, you startled me.” Michael scolded the boy. He remained silent and only continued to stare. “What an earth are you doing here?” Michael demanded. The child was far from the city and of any towns Michael knew of. How had he even got here?

 

 

Still, the boy did not answer. Michael wondered if he even knew how to speak. He did look feral after ll. As he observed him Michael could see him shaking. It could have been from fear or maybe hunger, Michael realised. He felt bad for the boy immediately. Michael lowered himself to the ground to sit by his fire pit. The boy watched worriedly as Michael reached into the small bag he’d brought with him. Lindsay had given him more than enough supplies. Amongst them was a loaf of bread, something Michael had been saving but knew would come in handy now. He pulled it out. The child’s eyes followed it. Michael broke off the end. It was gnarled and slightly burnt; Lindsay had baked it in a hurry. He tucked that part back into his bag and ripped a fresh piece off. The poor boy looked ravenous. Slowly Michael leaned forward. He held the piece of bread out for the child to take. To calm him down, Michael smiled at the kid.

“Go on, take it. I bet you’re hungry, I know I am.” Michael said.

 

 

Michael still held the piece out to the boy as he reached back into his bag. He grabbed the burnt end again and pulled it out. Michael nibbled upon it, despite its appearance it tasted just fine upon Michael’s neglected taste buds. He wished to encourage the boy. It worked and he was hesitant at first. The boy inched towards Michael. The blanket was shucked from his thin shoulders and left behind. The bread was snatched quickly from Michael’s hand. Michael did not scold him on his manners. He could only imagine how long it had been since the boy had eaten. To Michael’s surprise, the kid stayed put. The fire was close and his shaking had calmed down. Michael watched contently as the child began to eat the bread he had been offered. He did not rip it to pieces as the ex-soldier had expected but instead cherished it as though it was the last meal he should ever eat.

 

 

“So, c’mon then. What’s your name?” Michael pressed. The child looked first to the food in his hand. Perhaps he thought if he did not answer then Michael would take it away from him. He sighed and looked to the floor before he finally opened his mouth to speak,

“Gavin. My name is Gavin.” He said. Gavin was not from around here, Michael knew as much. His accent betrayed him. It worried Michael to think of how far this child must have come.

“It’s nice to meet you Gavin. My name is Michael… where are your parents?” He hadn’t meant to ask so soon. Curiosity had got the better of the man. He regretted his large mouth immediately. Gavin’s face fell to something distorted with sorrow. Gavin swallowed though it was not around the bread he had been eaten. Michael should have known not to say anything really. No parents, at least the good ones, left their child in a cave alone.

“The skeletons got ‘em.” Gavin’s voice wobbled on the last word.

 

 

Michael instantly felt enraged. He knew of the Skeletons. They were a band of thieves, thugs and downright rotten people. They stole, maimed and murdered for fun and for riches. Their name came from the gaunt faces and white jackets of the members. It was said that they also took some kind of drug found in the wilderness. That’s what people blamed their craziness upon. Michael knew it was a cop out, something to forget that some people were just evil. Michael had spent years fighting them, keeping them from burning down villages and orphaning poor children just like Gavin. He only wished that he could have been there to do the same for the kid before him.

“I’m so sorry,” Michael whispered his apology. Gavin nodded brokenly, “how long have you been here?” Michael asked. He hated to pry but he had to know. How long had Gavin been without protection, food and water? He wanted to pull the child into his lap and hold him. Gavin only shrugged. He did not know – time had been lost to him.

“A long time.” Gavin confessed. He was afraid that Michael would be mad at him. Michael wasn’t.

 

 

“Where are you going to go from here?” Michael continued to ask questions, despite himself. He needed to know that this boy would be safe when he left in the morning. He had to make sure that the child would be okay. Gavin shook his head at the question.

“Nowhere.” He answered simply. Michael did not believe him.

“You can’t be going nowhere.” Michael declared in disbelief. The boy couldn’t stay here at least. There was no food, no reliable source of water. Gavin would not be able to survive for much longer.

“I haven’t got anywhere else to go.” Gavin sniffled. There were small, barely there tears threatening to fall from his eyelashes. His house had been trashed and most likely burnt to the ground. He had not seen that happened but it must have for his village was burning when he’d ran into the woods. Michael could not in good conscious leave the child here alone. He’d have to leave tomorrow for sure though. The city was mere days away. Michael knew of an orphanage inside. Perhaps it was best for Gavin there. At least Michael knew that he’d be fed, watered and cared for.

“You could come with me.” Michael offered.

 

 

“Where are you going?” Gavin asked immediately. He looked suspicious of Michael’s intentions. Michael supposed that he would be too. Gavin did not want to travel much farther. He was tired from his earlier trip and was sure he could not go on. He was frightened of going somewhere new as well. The cave was familiar and he knew it to be safe. Gavin hadn’t been found yet. Michael smiled at the child to reassure him.

“To the city, where the King lives. My wife sent me to get supplies. She wanted me to buy more food for our cupboards.” Michael explained. Te mere mention of food seemed to change Gavin’s mind.

“Yes, please. I would love to go with you.” Gavin agreed, almost begged even. Michael was relieved. He had not wanted to take Gavin by force.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The city’s market was awfully busy. Stalls crammed with goods threatened to fall over. They demanded more floor space than was given to them. The uneven streets sent shoppers toppling into one another as they scrambled for the better bargains. Michael had tucked Gavin up upon his back. He feared that had he let the boy walk by himself he would have lost him already. The boy’s head poked up over Michael’s shoulder. He watched the market in awe, he’d never seen anything like it.

“Look, Michael! Look!” Gavin insisted. He tugged upon the ex-soldier’s hair. Michael winced at the pain but turned his head per Gavin’s instruction. He smiled when he saw what had caught the boy’s attention. It was a stall full of sweets, of course. Colourful lollipops stood in jars amongst packets of bonbons. Hard candies that melted hearts and broke teeth were held in a variety of buckets, plant pots and whatever the seller could get his hands on. Michael walked towards the stall and Gavin squealed in glee as they approached.

 

 

The owner of a stall was an old, ailing lady with a smile as sweet as the treats she sold. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of Gavin, despite his dirtied appearance. The boy’s mouth watered as he gazed at all of the things she had to offer. He thought that they were just looking.

“That’s a cute kid you’ve got there.” The lady commented as Michael studied the sweets. He looked up and made  to correct her. He caught sight of Gavin’s smile in the corner of his eye. Michael thought better of it.

“Thanks,” Michael said, “we’ll take one of those lollipops, some liquorice and a bar of chocolate please.” Michael asked. Gavin gasped and kicked his legs against Michael’s back. The lady gathered what Michael had asked for and packed them into a neat little sack.

“That’ll be five gold please.” She asked sweetly. Michael reached into the purse Lindsay had given him and grabbed a handful. It was certainly more than five coins but Michael did not care, they had more than enough to spare for such a sweet little lady. It was her turn to gasp when Michael handed her the money. He took their goods and walked away before she could protest.

 

 

“Michael, Michael – I want it.” Gavin begged as he tried to grab the lollipop. Michael pulled it playfully away from him. Gavin huffed and tried to wriggle around the man’s head to reach.

“Where are your manners? You naughty boy.” Michael teased. Gavin pouted.

“Please Michael, please can I have it?” Gavin said so cutely Michael almost threw the whole bag up at him. He didn’t and instead dragged the lollipop out. Gavin snatched it; much like he had with the bread, but Michael didn’t care. Nothing compared to the kid’s smile as he took a long lick.

“Thank you.” Gavin whispered as they moved on through the market.

“That’s okay.” Michael hummed. He’d caught sight of a vegetable stall with not as many people around it. Michael knew the seller, had for years, and knew that he’d get a good deal. Gavin held on to both his lollipop and Michael’s shoulders as they weaved in and out of the market.

 

 

When the lollipop had become just a stick and Gavin’s wriggling had stopped, the sun began to set. Michael knew that he’d have to start thinking of finding a place to stay the night. But first he had somewhere to go – somewhere to drop Gavin off. Michael had moved him into his arms so that he didn’t have to worry about Gavin falling off. He carried the child through the now empty streets to the orphanage. It was a tall, foreboding building. Its bricks were grey and worn down from the weather. Michael slowed as he neared it, a strange lump suddenly forming within his throat. The orphanage looked a lot more miserable since he’d last seen it. Perhaps Michael had just been too busy to notice how horrible it had looked. The windows had blacked and outside, a few children sat upon the street. One rocked where he sat. A girl coughed heavily beside him. None of the children looked happy, as Michael expected. A matron stood nearby. Her face was grim and terrifying to even the ex-soldier. In a split-second decision, Michael decided that it wasn’t the place for Gavin. He headed for the tavern where he knew that they’d be welcome.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Michael!” The ex soldier was greeted like an old friend – and he was. The bartender, a large ginger bearded man that went by the name of Jack, had offered Michael a place to stay many a times in his glory days. Even now as Michael hobbled in, tired and weary with sacks full off goods upon his back, Jack greeted him with a warm smile and a pint of beer already waiting for him at the bar. For once, Michael declined the man’s offer.

“No, no thank you. I’ll be having no ale tonight, just a bed… well two.” Michael looked down at the child in his arms. Jack peered too at the little boy.

“You didn’t tell me you and Lindsay had a child! How long has it been since I’ve last seen you? He looks about five. How could you not have told me?” Jack accused. Michael shook his head.

“No, I found him in the woods… The Skeletons got his family.” Michael whispered. He did not want to attract attention. Jack nodded, he understood.

“Then, my dear friend, by all means head on upstairs. Take your pick.” Jack nodded.

 

 

Michael smiled in thanks. He would leave Jack some spare gold when he had the hands to fish it out. Michael nodded at the many drunks who recognised him. They cheered and toasted in his direction. He did not stay to drink or indulge them. Instead he carried his weary body and Gavin up the stairs towards the bedroom section of Jack’s tavern. The boy stirred in his arms as Michael settled him upon a bed. It was his favourite spot in all of the living area. Luckily there were two beds and yet Michael often slept alone. There was a soft, red curtain that separated the area from the rest of the beds. It was usually reserved for the rich, obnoxious noble men that passed through. Jack considered Michael just as good, if not better, than them and offered the section to Michael often. There seemed to be nobody settled in the small area and so Michael thought it was okay to lay there.

“Hey, sleepy.” Michael smiled as Gavin opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Where?” Gavin asked. He didn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t as sleep tried to take him again.

“In a tavern, don’t worry. We’re just stopping for the night. We’ll be travelling again tomorrow.” Michael explained. Gavin nodded and let himself settle once more.

 

 

Michael merely watched him for a few minutes. The kid was still filthy though Michael had tried to wipe some of the dirt away. He’d need a bath when they returned home. Michael wasn’t sure what Lindsay would make of Gavin, only that he hoped that she’d accept him. He knew that she’d respect his decision not to take him to that horrible orphanage but Michael wasn’t so sure what they’d do with Gavin from there. He knew of a few families that Gavin would be welcome at, friends he’d known for an awful long time. Yet somehow Michael didn’t want to give Gavin up at all. He was too cute, too sweet and even though he’d planted his tacky hands upon Michael’s cheeks after the lollipop Michael was enamoured with him. He didn’t want to give Gavin up to someone else; he didn’t want to miss out on such a sweet boy. It was just Lindsay that Michael would have to convince although, she had been talking about children for an awful long time…

 

 

Gavin jolted awake. Something was rapping against the window insistently. He bolted upwards, half expecting another Skeleton to be waiting for him. He’d never forget their sneers nor would the sound of their laughter ever fail to ring inside his ears. Gavin did not find what he expected. Instead he saw a branch being pushed against the glass as the wind relentlessly blew outside. Gavin sighed in relief. The shock had frightened him though. The faces of the soldiers that crashed his village lingered in his mind. Gavin wouldn’t be able to sleep again, not like this. He turned in the darkness. Michael was asleep across from him. He looked peaceful, warm and most importantly strong. The tree hit the glass again and Gavin whimpered. He threw back his blanket and rushed across the floor to Michael’s bed. Gavin hoisted himself up. He pulled at Michael’s arm until he was under it. The blankets were kicked down until Gavin could get beneath them. They were pulled back up afterwards. Michael ducked his head down towards Gavin. A small kiss was pressed into Gavin’s dirty hair. The child felt safe. The tree didn’t bother him anymore.

 

 

When Michael awoke, he felt something within his arms. He looked down to see Gavin’s hair. He smiled. The boy had curled right up against his chest and Michael could feel his small, even breaths. Michael wanted to move, to stretch and yet he knew if he did he’d disturb the boy that lay with him. He couldn’t do that at all. It would be a crime. Gavin murmured something in his sleep. His brow creased and his lower lip was snatched by his teeth with worried. Michael panicked and pulled the child closer. Gavin sighed heavily then. He hadn’t meant to but Michael had ended up waking him. Gavin yawned. His small hand almost whacked Michael in the jaw as he stretched. Michael narrowly managed to move and avoid the attack.

“Excuse me.” Michael huffed. Gavin laughed and stretched again. This time he purposefully aimed for Michael’s face. The ex-soldier glared playfully at the child. He caught Gavin’s hand gently between his teeth. Gavin squealed as he tried to free it. Michael let him of course.

 

 

“Ew,” Gavin complained. He wiped his moist hand onto Michael’s shirt.

“It’s not that disgusting.” Michael pouted. In fact, he was sure that Gavin’s hands were probably much worse. They’d most likely be covered in filth and disgusting things. Suddenly Michael regretted his decision to bite the boy.

“I’m hungry.” Gavin was easily distracted. Michael’s stomach rumbled in agreement.

“Yeah, I am too. Let’s go and see what Caiti has cooking downstairs.” Michael suggested.

“Who’s Caiti?” Gavin asked. Michael had forgotten he hadn’t been awake for last night’s arrival.

“She’s Jack’s wife.” Michael explained. He sat up and turned so that his foot could fall onto the floor. His peg followed soon after, clunking against the floor made from the same material as it.

“Who’s Jack?” Gavin was befuddled. Michael mentally shook his head at himself.

“This is his bar, he let us stay the night.” Michael said. He offered his hand to Gavin. The kid took it eagerly.

“Oh, okay then – let’s go see what’s for breakfast.”

 

 

Together they traversed the old, creaky and uneven stairs that led down to the bar. They would not eat there for it was closed. Michael knew that they could go behind it, following the aroma to the small kitchen that was actually Jack and Caiti’s personal one. They didn’t often offer breakfast to guests but of course, Michael had always been an exception. Gavin’s eyes were as wide as sauce pans as they entered the room. It was barely bigger than the cave that he’d came from and yet it was crammed with things. Kitchen counters lined the walls and a small, coal-fuelled stove was nestled between them. Cupboards were screwed above them. A tiny table was nestled between all of the clutter. It was covered in plates, glasses and random knick knacks. Gavin wasn’t interested in all of this though. It was the smells and the incredibly delicious looking bacon that was frying that held his attention.

 

 

“Ah, look who rises from the dead.” Jack greeted jollily. Michael smiled back at him. Caiti, the bartender’s wife, was cooking the breakfast. She turned at the sound of the greeting and smiled at Michael. When she saw Gavin though, she was shocked.

“Oh dear, why on earth are you so muddy?” Caiti asked. It wasn’t an insult although Gavin took it as one. He shied behind Michael’s leg to hide from the mean lady.

“We’ve been in the woods.” Michael explained to her, “Gavin’s just has a rough time.” He added in case either Jack or Caiti pried.

“Oh, well that’s not very nice. Would you like me to draw him a bath?” She asked Michael as though Gavin wasn’t there. The boy wasn’t sure how to feel about that at all.

“Yes, that’d be lovely thank you.” Michael hummed. Caiti was so generous.

“I don’t want a bath.” Gavin protested petulantly. Michael frowned down at him.

 

 

“But you need one.” Michael said rudely.

“I don’t want one.” Gavin retorted. Michael had forgotten how children could be. They were stubborn, at the best of times and only cute when they were getting their way.

“Okay, well – how about we eat breakfast first and then you decide? Maybe Caiti even has some toys for you to play with.” Michael said. He wasn’t sure if that last statement was true but honestly, knowing Caiti she most likely did. Caiti loved children, she always had, and Jack was just the same. Michael knew that when parents came to get drunk at their bar, either Jack or Caiti could be found colouring with the kids at a nearby table or playing with them when they grew bored.

“Of course, I’ve got lots of toys that Gavin could play with. Maybe with enough soap we could make bubbles too!” Caiti gushed excitedly. Maybe, she thought, with enough soap Gavin would get clean.

“Breakfast first.” Gavin said firmly. His stomach was more important than his hygiene.

“Yes, of course.” Michael chuckled. He wondered if Gavin would ever think of anything more than food.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Gavin loved the bath. It was only a wooden tub but it was much nicer than what his parents had had. He was shy at first, continuing to hide behind Michael. The ex-soldier had encouraged him to undress. Gavin had been curious as to where his clothes had got to. He’d seen Jack disappear with them somewhere. Caiti had boiled some water and mixed it with some cold so that Gavin wouldn’t be scalded. When she had finished (and it had a sufficient amount of bubbles) Gavin made her turn around so that she wouldn’t see. Caiti did as she was asked. Michael stifled a laugh as Gavin darted from behind him and into the tub. He caused quite a splash. The water flopped out of the sides of the tub. Caiti didn’t mind. She was too busy cooing over the blush upon Gavin’s cheeks.

“There, now you can scrub yourself with this.” Caiti offered Gavin a sponge. He took it, squeezing the weird material between his fingers. He stared and fiddled with it. Gavin looked to Michael and held it out to him.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked as Gavin pushed the sponge towards him.

 

 

Gavin wouldn’t answer. Michael took the sponge from the boy as he grew impatient.

“Do you want me to help you?” Michael asked as he held the sponge. Gavin gauged Michael’s body language. When he saw that he wasn’t angry, only curious, Gavin nodded. “All right.” Michael sighed. He knelt upon his good leg and shuffled closer to Gavin so that he could help more.

 

 

Caiti smiled as Michael dipped the sponge into the bath water. She held her hands up in surrender, clearly seeing that she wasn’t wanted.

“All right, I’ll leave you two to it then.” Caiti said. She headed out the way her husband had left. Gavin shivered as Michael ran the sponge over his body. Every time the sponge left, the water cooled in the air and Gavin grew cold. Michael made sure to keep him as warm as possible. He followed the sponge with soap. Gavin laughed as Michael dropped it again and again. Michael playfully scowled. Gavin caught the soap for the fourth time for him, innocently handing it back. Michael held firmly onto it and finished the job. He rinsed Gavin’s body off. Michael looked at Gavin’s hair and sighed heavily. That was going to become a challenge.

“Right, now we’ve got to do this.” Michael explained. He ruffled Gavin’s dirty hair. “You’re going to have to close your eyes, if you don’t you’ll get soap in them.” Michael said. Gavin snapped his eyes shut. Michael laughed. Gavin was such a good kid.

 

 

Gavin didn’t like getting his hair washed. Michael had him lay back in the tub so that he could do it. The water kept running over his face and going into his ears. Gavin rarely fussed though. He didn’t want Michael to hate him. When the ex-soldier was satisfied with Gavin’s hygiene, he let him sit back up. Gavin still didn’t open his eyes. Michael laughed. He wiped some water from Gavin’s face with his hands.

“You’re all done, you can open your eyes now.” Michael said. Gavin didn’t believe him. “C’mon, you can’t spend the whole day like that.” Michael told him. Gavin huffed. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The small jug Michael had used to rinse his hair was nowhere to be seen. Gavin was safe.

“Do you want to play in the tub for a bit or would you like to get out?” Michael asked. He twirled his finger in the bubbly tub. He’d rather Gavin got out, the water wasn’t quite as clean as before. Gavin shook his head. He stood up and immediately regretted it. Michael saw him shivering and reached for a towel. Gavin was about to sit back down in the lukewarm water when Michael wrapped something soft around him.

 

 

Gavin squealed as he was lifted from the tub. Michael bundled Gavin in his arms like a baby.

“Michael, Michael put me down!” Gavin whined. Michael shook his head.

“Nope, we’ve got to get your naked butt dressed.” Michael teased. He carried Gavin through the door that Caiti and Jack had disappeared through. Gavin kicked his legs with no luck.

“You’re mean.” Gavin pouted as he gave up. Michael mirrored his pout.

“Oh no, how dare I get you dressed, feed you and bathe you?” Michael teased even further. Gavin shook his head at the ex-soldier’s antics. Jack and Caiti smiled at them both when they entered the room. It was a small, tiny living area with an adorable fire place and one worn down sofa. Michael dumped Gavin on top of it and, in turn, on top of Caiti. Gavin blushed profusely as the lady caught him and laughed. He feared if he wriggled too much his towel would shake off. Gavin lay still.

“Have you got some clothes for him, Jack?” Michael asked. He already knew, of course. Jack had a lot of clothes lying around. He liked to donate them to the orphanage once they’d been cleaned and washed. Usually, Jack got them from the mothers of the children that ended up overstaying at his inn. They were drunk and often asked Jack to wash them, only to be pleased when he returned with new clothes instead. Jack never charged – he just liked to help.

 

 

“Yeah, these should fit him.” Jack said. He chucked a long sleeved shirt, some pants, socks and underwear Michael’s way. The ex-soldier easily caught them. “Oh and don’t forget this, I don’t know how cold it’s going to get on your way home.” Jack added. He threw a vest Michael’s way. Michael rolled his eyes when he saw that it was not just one child’s vest but a vest for a man as well.

“Jack, I can assure you that I am plenty layered up.” Michael said. Jack shook his head.

“Please, just take it with you for my sake.” Jack begged. He was a worrier, through and through.

“Yes sir.” Michael mocked saluted. It brought a small smile to Jack’s face. He remembered when Michael used to do it for him seriously. The poor lad had only been young when he’d been enlisted. Jack remembered how Michael thought he had to salute anybody who might be of higher status of him or in duty for the King. How cute he had been back then. Now he was simply a cocky, arrogant and yet frustratingly sweet man who just wished to care for his wife. Jack looked to Gavin as Michael threw the clothes at him. He guessed that now there was more than Lindsay involved.

“C’mon squirt, get dressed.” Michael ordered, “we’ve got to get going.”

 

 

Gavin wriggled free of Caiti’s lap. The towel barely managed to stay wrapped around his waist.

“But Michael, they’re here.” Gavin whispered. Michael rolled his eyes.

“So? Jack and Caiti don’t care.” Michael reassured him. Still, Gavin turned away from them. Caiti and Jack respectfully averted their eyes. Michael scoffed at them both. He took pity on Gavin when he couldn’t quite get dressed while still holding the towel. Michael grabbed either end of it and held it up so that Gavin was protected against Caiti and Jack. Gavin smiled gratefully up at him. Michael was not one to pry either and he set his gaze upon the fire place instead. He could see Gavin’s old clothes laying on a stool nearby. When Gavin was rather decent and his top was at least halfway over his head, Michael dropped the towel. Gavin squawked in surprise despite being practically dressed.

“You’re clothed, there’s nothing to see!” Michael protested. The boy still looked at him accusingly.  “Okay, I’m sorry they had to see your bony little back.” Michael laughed. He reached out and tickled the strip of skin still peeking out from the not-quite-on clothes.

“Michael!” Gavin whined. He ran from Michael’s ticklish hands to Jack instead.

 

 

The man was broad, large and looked like he could protect Gavin if need be. He hid behind the man’s leg. He poked his head out and wriggled his tongue in Michael’s direction. Michael smirked back at him. Jack ruffled the young boy’s hair. He pointed to the clothes on the stool.

“I washed these for you, they’re a little torn. I don’t have much time to fix them up.” Jack said sadly. If Michael lived just down the street he could have sent them back to him. Alas, the ex-soldier just had to move to the countryside. Jack knew that years ago, Michael would have hated it. He was tired now, almost old even. Jack understood. Sometimes the busy city life got to him as well.

“I can keep them?” Gavin seemed almost confused. He hadn’t expected to get them back. Gavin wanted them back, of course. His mother had sewn the pants for him herself.

“Of course, that’s if you want them.” Jack said. Gavin nodded furiously.

“Please.” Gavin whispered.

“All right, throw them into the bag. We’ve got to be off soon.” Michael reminded them. He opened the bag he’d taken with him, now replenished with food from the market and bits from Caiti and Jack.

 

 

Gavin ran from behind Jack’s leg. He grabbed his clothes and scurried back to Michael. The bag was lowered enough for him to squash them in.

“My wife we’ll fix them when we get home.” Michael told Gavin. Gavin beamed. Home, he liked the sound of that word. It had felt foreign upon his mouth for so long. It was nice that Michael was offering him one once more. Michael turned to leave, clearly done here. He had known Jack and Caiti long enough to know what a long goodbye was not necessary. They hated saying goodbye to anyone, even if it was just for an hour. Michael wanted to spare them the grief of not seeing him for months. Gavin was no as well-versed in this strange method of saying goodbye. Instead, he turned and ran from Michael. Caiti was shocked when the boy jumped into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. She didn’t hesitate to return the sentiment though.

“Thank you.” Gavin whispered into her ear. Caiti smiled and held him tighter. She let him go a few seconds later. Michael could see that she was overwhelmed, the first signs of tears threatening to spill over. He wanted to tell Gavin that they had to go again but really, how could he deny Jack a cuddle?

 

 

Jack was prepared for Gavin. He bent over and opened his arms for the oncoming hug. Gavin laughed as he ran into the large man’s arms. He was swept upwards and spun in circles. Michael tried not to laugh at how foolish they looked. Had that have been him; Michael knew he would have stumbled on his stupid leg. Jack held Gavin strong, like a real man. Michael looked away.

“Gavin, will you promise to make sure Michael takes you with him the next time he comes for supplies?” Jack asked the child. Gavin nodded eagerly.

“Of course!” Gavin agreed. Michael shook his head.

“What? I’m not taking him and risking his life! It’s scary enough taking him back home.” Michael stressed. He was amazed at how protective he’d become of a boy he’d found in a cave. Gavin pouted. Jack mimicked him. Caiti sighed sadly. “I’ll think about it.” Michael muttered. The three of them cheered. Jack lowered Gavin back down onto the ground. He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s hair.

“Be safe, both of you. Come back soon.” Jack said. Gavin nodded.

“Don’t worry, beardo. We will.” Gavin giggled. He scampered away before Jack could scold him.

“See you, beardo.” Michael giggled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The forest seemed scarier than Michael remembered. It was darker almost, even though it was barely noon. Michael didn’t trust the near silence anymore. Every snap of a twig under his foot made him jump. It was funny for Gavin who sat perched upon Michael’s back. It was like his own cart ride, all bumpy and jumpy. Gavin was enjoying himself. Of course he was, he had his big brave Michael to protect him. They’d already been to the cave, spent the night there and left as soon as possible. Gavin didn’t like being too near to where those… evil, horrible men had tortured his village. Michael did not blame him. His cute little solace seemed almost eerie, all knowing and strange. Michael didn’t trust there either. He’d rolled his things up and tucked them in a corner before they left. He did not need another Gavin to happen (despite how well this one had worked out for him). They were almost home, Michael could smell the baked bread and brewing beer now. They must have been close for he wasn’t just imagining it. Gavin retched and coughed from behind him.

“What’s that smell? Michael.” Gavin whined. He clung harder to Michael’s shoulders. Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin buried his nose into his back.

“Well, Gavin.” Michael breathed the air around them, “that’s home.”

 

 

The forest gave way to open fields, fresh air and the light that Michael had forgotten. He basked in the warmth that it gave as he and Gavin stood on the edge between forest and fields.

“It smells yucky.” Gavin complained. He broke Michael’s happy silence.

“It’s beer, silly.” Michael explained. He started to walk again. The muddy floor by the fields was unlike the one in the forest. The sun had baked it and made it hard, almost like dirt. Michael’s wooden foot did not sink into the soil here. He could walk without tripping and almost losing his precious cargo, Gavin included. The child had been scolded once or twice for reaching into their shopping bags and stealing some of the food. Michael couldn’t blame him, he was hungry too. Jack and Caiti had been generous but Michael and Gavin had been greedy. They’d eaten most of it within the first few weeks and had left themselves with scraps. Michael had forgone most meals in favour of giving them to Gavin. Gavin needed them more, Michael was sure of it.

“Why does beer stink so bad?” Gavin huffed. Michael shrugged.

“It’s got to smell bad so that the animals don’t think that it tastes as good as it smells.” Michael said.

“Really?” Gavin questioned in awe. Michael wasn’t about to tell him that he’d made it up.

“Sure.” Michael said.

 

 

It was a few more days walk until they were even close to home. Michael knew that the smell that they had smelled by the forest can’t have been Lindsay’s. It was too far away and yet so close to home. It had comforted Michael at the very least. The journey had been long and eventful. It was nice to know that he had almost made it. Gavin was getting anxious, Michael could tell.

“Michael,” Gavin asked quietly one day. Michael had just told him that they were barely a day away, they were almost home. Gavin did not sound too excited, “Michael, what if she doesn’t like me?” Michael’s heart almost broke into two. The child sounded almost as scared as when Michael had first met him. They came to a stop. Gavin cried out as Michael pulled him from his shoulder. The boy wasn’t sure what to think when he was placed upon the ground. Had Michael changed his mind? Was this the end of the road? Gavin wasn’t even sure where he was. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming even if he’d tried. He didn’t want Michael to leave him!

“Gavin,” Michael spoke softly, “hey – don’t cry.” Michael hummed. He ran his thumbs across Gavin’s cheeks. They weren’t as gaunt as when they’d first met. A full stomach had been good to Gavin.

“She’ll love you, she has to. You’re too cute.” Michael reassured.

 

 

“’m not cute.” Gavin huffed. Michael smiled.

“Yes you are, you’re so tiny and adorable.” Michael joked. He pinched Gavin’s cheeks and rolled them between his fingers. Gavin shook him off. He managed a weak smile at his companion.

“Do you promise she’ll love me?” Gavin hiccupped. Michael nodded.

“Gavin, absolutely nobody could resist you. I’m pretty sure she’ll love you loads more than she ever loves me.” Michael said boldly. Gavin smirked at him.

“You don’t think that’s true.” Gavin accused. Michael persisted.

“Oh, I do. Lindsay’s very easily won over.” Michael laughed. Lindsay had once adopted eight cats from an old lady because oh, look Michael they’re adorable. Michael was sure that Gavin would invoke the same instincts. That or she’ll be charmed by how sweet and lovely he was.

“Okay, I trust you.” Gavin said. Michael smiled and shook his head.

“Good.” Michael said. Gavin was caught by surprise when he was hoisted back upon Michael’s back.

“Now, come on. You’ve got a lady to charm.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Lindsay hated to admit it but she was lonely. She thought that she could be brave without Michael by her side. She could, Lindsay was badass. But she was bored. The companionship of a lonely housewife compared to that of her husband was unfulfilling. Lindsay did not care what Marie’s husband did the evening before or what her best friend, Penny, had been telling her. Lindsay only cared if she bought the crate that she’d promised she’d take home from her husband. She’d had many visits from women, and men, like Marie. Some came with interesting stories, others did not. All of them came with money and that was the main thing. Some of them came with food and their sympathies about Michael’s leaving. The way they spoke of him as if he was dead made Lindsay sick. Their husbands did not travel into the city but bought from traders off of the street. Michael could do that, if he wanted to. Lindsay never wished to deny him the fun of travelling though. She knew that in the end, the Sunday market could not compare to being so close to the King and Michael’s friends. It was why Lindsay always insisted Michael go so far. He did not know of the Sunday market, miraculously, and Lindsay wished to keep it that way. He’d miss out on his friends if he only shopped there.

 

 

It was as Lindsay was debating whether that was really too bad of an idea when she heard it. Their garden gate had been opened only to be slammed shut shortly after. None of Lindsay’s guests were that impolite to treat her home with distaste. There was only one person that it could be – her husband. Lindsay had never run so fast to the door in her life. She opened it before Michael could knock, eager to hold and to kiss him after such a long journey. Michael stood in all of his glory, one hand raised to knock and the other supporting a… boy?

“Michael?” Lindsay questioned. Her husband smiled and invited himself inside.

“Hey, Linds.” Michael greeted. He seemed to ignore Lindsay’s questioning tone. “How have you been?” He grinned cheekily. He could see that Lindsay wanted to ask. She was curious about the child that Michael had not left home with. The child seemed just as curious, if not afraid, of Lindsay.

“Michael, would you care to explain who is on your back?” Lindsay demanded an answer. She was not angry, only frustrated with her husband’s lack of explanation.

 

 

“Oh, him?” Michael pointed to the boy peering over his shoulders. The child immediately ducked. He must have been five, perhaps four, Lindsay guessed. He looked terrified of her. “This is Gavin. Gavin, meet Lindsay. Lindsay, meet Gavin. I found him in the woods.” Michael explained as though that was normal. People did not find children in the woods, they adopted or made them themselves.

“Hello, Gavin.” Lindsay forced out. She smiled as sweetly as one could when confronted with such a strange situation. Michael could sense her discomfort and it seemed that Gavin could too. The ex-soldier felt him hiccup over his shoulder, a sure sign that the boy was or at least was about to cry again. Michael reached behind himself to pull Gavin forward. He didn’t dare put Gavin down. Lindsay watched as her husband tenderly brought Gavin to his chest and held him there.

“Hey, it’s okay. Lindsay’s not mad, she’s just confused okay?” Michael told the boy. Lindsay felt guilty. The poor boy, she thought, he must already be so upset and frightened. Lindsay could not stand herself for making it worse.

“Yes, I’m confused. I’m not mad at you Gavin.” Lindsay soothed.

 

 

The small boy looked up at Lindsay through large, watery eyes. Lindsay couldn’t help but be immediately smitten. She rushed over to her husband and his charge.

“Oh, please don’t cry.” Lindsay begged. She reached out to wipe the tears from Gavin’s face. Curiously, he let her. Michael smiled. Gavin had grown more trusting over the month or so they’d spent with one another. Lindsay ran her fingers nervously over Gavin’s face, shoulders and arms. She was fretting as far as Michael could tell. Lindsay hated to upset anyone. Michael knew that she wished to make it better as best as she could.

“Here, Linds – why don’t you cuddle Gavin while I put our shopping away.” Michael suggested, “at least what’s left of it.” He lightly scolded the boy in his arms. That got Gavin to giggle. He was still reluctant when Michael leaned forward to pass Gavin over to Lindsay. She was just as scared. Lindsay looked at her husband worriedly. What was he thinking? She’d scared the child and now he was trying to pass him over to her. Michael insisted though. Lindsay was overwhelmed by how light Gavin felt in her arms.

“Are you suggesting that this little boy has been eating our supplies? He weights nothing!” Lindsay protested. It felt as though Gavin had not eaten in months.

 

 

“That is exactly what I am saying. I’ve told Gavin that he must fart it away.” Michael said crudely. It got the child to laugh again at the very least. Lindsay shook her head.

“Boys, you’re all silly I swear. Go on, husband of mine, make yourself useful.” Lindsay shooed Michael towards the pantry. Michael mock saluted her. She watched him turn and do as he was told. Lindsay noticed how he hobbled more than usual. She supposed the combined weight of Gavin, regardless of how light he felt, and their shopping had taken its toll on Michael’s weak leg. She almost regretted giving him more tasks to do. Her husband was just so strong. Lindsay knew that even if he was suffering with the worst of his pain he’d always put her first. Lindsay would have found it sweet had it not meant her husband was getting hurt. She shook her head when she caught him wincing. The man tried to conceal it. He twisted his grimace into a smile and nodded back at Lindsay. Lindsay told herself that tonight she’d run him a bath, pamper her husband for doing such a good job at returning with the supplies… and a boy. Gavin was clinging to Lindsay tightly. At least, he had been.

 

 

Lindsay suppressed a small coo at the sight in her arms. Gavin’s fingers had fallen from her shirt to flop against his chest. He’d fallen asleep. Gavin may not have been walking but the excitement of the journey home had tuckered him out. Lindsay could not help herself as she leaned downwards, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead. The child sighed happily as Lindsay pulled away. She could hear her husband rummaging in the cupboards. Although he’d told her that Gavin had eaten most of it, Michael must have been overzealous with spending because Lindsay knew he was having trouble fitting things in there. It needed a woman’s touch, obviously. Lindsay carried Gavin to their living room so she did not have to expose him to the loud noises Michael was making. She gently lowered him onto their worn down couch. Lindsay thanked her past self for the blanket she’d brought with her to the living room. She’d left it hanging upon Michael’s armchair, anxiously awaiting her husband’s return. It was Michael’s favourite. It had been knitted for him by a friend from the war, someone gone now but certainly not forgotten by the ex-soldier. Lindsay knew that he wouldn’t mind Gavin borrowing it. She opened it up and let it fall onto Gavin. He clutched at the fabric in his sleep. Lindsay sighed, the boy was certainly too precious.

 

 

Michael looked up when Lindsay entered. Her arms were empty and he could only imagine that she’d settled Gavin on the couch. Lindsay was staring at him expectantly.

“So?” Lindsay prompted when Michael didn’t make the first move.

“So I’m not that good at stacking shelves, I’m a soldier Lindsay.” Michael complained mockingly.

“You know that is not what I’m talking about.” Lindsay said to her husband. Michael sighed. Lindsay was not in the mood to joke.

“So what? I couldn’t leave him there.” Michael was practically pleading.

“Michael, you and I are not equipped to raise a child.” Lindsay scolded her husband.

“Yes we are! We’ve been talking for years about kids, we’ve got our own home, a steady income – spare bedrooms!” Michael insisted.

“Michael.” Lindsay stopped him. Michael pouted.

“Linds, I couldn’t abandon him. I thought of taking him well, you know where… when I got there it looked awful. Gavin doesn’t deserve that.” Michael choked. Lindsay had never seen her husband as emotional as he was now.

 

 

“Michael,” Lindsay sighed. Michael looked hopefully up at her.

“Please.” Michael begged. Lindsay’s husband hadn’t begged her for stuff seriously in years, not since he’d asked for her hand in marriage. Lindsay swallowed. Michael really, really wanted this. Even though she had her doubts, Lindsay knew that she kind of did too. She and Michael had been talking about children for years, as he’d said. They’d bought their small house in the hopes that their family would grow. They just hadn’t thought about it seriously. Not until now. Lindsay knew that Michael was right, he couldn’t have left Gavin there. She understood his doubts about the orphanage as well. Lindsay had seen the children that hung around the awful place. She pitied them.

“Fine,” Lindsay agreed even though she was still fretting about it. “We’ll care for him until we find someone suitable for Gavin to live with. This is temporary.” Lindsay shut Michael down before he could celebrate. Michael nodded. He knew that it was the best that he could ask of his wife. Michael hadn’t given her much warning after all.

 

 

oOo

 

 

After a few months of caring for Gavin, watching him grow and get more comfortable with the world around him, Lindsay abandoned the idea of temporary. She’d never admit to Michael, no matter how much he pressed, how easily she’d fallen for the little boy. It had barely been a few weeks before she had considered him her own. Lindsay could not imagine her life without Gavin now. He was wild and crazy while still managing to be a sweet, polite little boy. Lindsay made sure that he kept to his manners, of course. Gavin was rarely any trouble and when he was he’d come to Lindsay and Michael with an apology upon his tongue. Gavin gave Michael something to do. He kept the soldier busy on the days where Michael used to lounge on his armchair. They built a small playhouse together, tending the garden in the morning and they even went hunting together. Lindsay didn’t so much like the last part. She often scolded her husband for teaching the boy to be so brash. Michael barely listened to her though. He loved having a boy around too much. Michael had been born to be a father, Lindsay had already known that. She just got to watch it first hand as he and Gavin caused havoc. Lindsay enjoyed being a mother as well.

 

 

Word quickly spread of their son. As their customers dropped by they came bearing gifts for the child. Lindsay was worried he’d become too spoilt. Michael simply encouraged it.

“Oh, cool – a new cart!” Gavin squealed as one kind old lady handed him her son’s old toy. Lindsay stared at him pointedly as she prepared the ale the lady had come for. “I mean, thank you.” Gavin blushed. The old lady smiled and nodded.

“It’s okay, just make sure you enjoy it.” She said kindly. Gavin nodded. He stood awkwardly beside the lady as he waited to be dismissed. Gavin kept shooting Lindsay glances in the hopes she’d let him go. Gavin wanted to play. Michael was waiting in the other room, lounging by the fire with the rest of Gavin’s toys. The boy started to pout when Lindsay wouldn’t relent.

“Lindsay?” Gavin asked. Even though they were like a mother and father to him, Gavin couldn’t call them that. Those names were reserved for the two people who now had a mock grave in Michael and Lindsay’s yard. Gavin knew they weren’t buried there but it was nice to have something to remember them by. Gavin never called Lindsay and Michael mom or dad and they respected it.

“Yes, honey?” Lindsay asked. She knew what Gavin wanted. She just liked to tease.

“Please can I go and play?” Gavin begged.

“Of course.”

 

 

Gavin did not wait to say thank you after that. He ran from the kitchen and into the sitting room. Michael was waiting where Gavin had left him except he had fallen asleep. That simply wouldn’t do. Gavin used the armchair to help him climb onto Michael’s lap. The pressure on his legs and arms caught Michael’s attention. He cracked one eye open only to be greeted by Gavin’s leering face.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered. He dropped the train onto the soldier’s chest to pry the other eye open. Michael groaned, “Michael we have a new cart!” Gavin told him excitedly. Michael batted Gavin’s hand away so that he could look himself. Sure enough, Gavin held a new cart.

“Sweet!” Michael exclaimed, sharing Gavin’s excitement. “Why don’t we race it against the others? Do you think this will be the new champion?” Michael questioned. It was their favourite game – which toy with wheels could roll faster than the others? Gavin nodded happily.

“Yep! I bet it’ll beat your old horse any day.” Gavin scoffed. Currently it was Michael’s wheeled horse from when he was a child that was in the lead. It had lost its grips long ago and that had helped it win. Michael grinned.

“Actually, I don’t think anything could beat my noble steed.” Michael laughed.

 

 

Before they could play, someone knocked at their door.

“I better get that.” Michael said to Gavin. He gently nudged the boy from his lap. Michael knew that Lindsay was busy entertaining their guest. Gavin still pouted.

“Lindsay could get it.” He complained. Michael shook his head. He walked to the door.

“No, she’s busy.” Michael explained to Gavin. The person knocked insistently again. Michael grabbed the handle, flicked the latch and opened the door.

“Good afternoon, Michael.” The King greeted in bemusement at the shock on his soldier’s face. It was rare that he visited but he’d heard Michael had been in the city and had neglected to come and see him. The King thought it best that he come and see Michael instead.

“King Haywood,” Michael choked. He stepped aside so that he could let him. The King rolled his eyes at Michael, “I mean, Ryan – how nice of you to drop by. Are you here for some ale?” Michael asked. He almost shut the door. Ryan’s favourite knight stopped him. Knight Ramsey smirked as he wedged the door open with his foot. He and Michael were old friends. Despite his shock, Michael still playfully tried to keep him out.

“Yes, I have.” Ryan said. His eyes narrowed at the toys scattered around the floor. There was no child to be seen and Lindsay and Michael hadn’t written to him to announce a birth.

“I’ll go and get Lindsay.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

The King, Ramsey, Michael, Lindsay and Gavin sat around the dining room table. The old lady had rushed from the house when the King had entered the room. Ryan had laughed as she left. Michael had managed to convince Gavin to quit hiding behind the couch. He now had the child upon his lap. Michael amused him by bouncing the boy upon his lap. Ramsey pulled funny faces at him to make him laugh. Lindsay got the ale ready for her King.

“So you found him in the woods?” Ryan asked for the third time. He still could not believe the story. As everyone else had been, he was immediately smitten with Gavin. The child was too cute.

“Yes, the Skeletons hit his village.” Michael scowled. The mere mention of their name had Gavin tensing. Michael soothed him with a gentle kiss to his forehead. Ryan regarded the sentiment with a smile. It was cute to see Michael protect someone other than Lindsay. Ryan had never known if he’d be capable of it. He’d thought that all Michael’s love has been spent on Lindsay.

“Those fuckers, we’ll get them I promise.” Ryan said to Gavin instead of Michael. Gavin wasn’t sure what to make of it. He nodded.

 

 

“Quit with all that talk at my table.” Lindsay scolded. Michael was sure she was the only one bold enough to scold the King in the entire kingdom, excluding himself of course.

“Yes ma’am.” Ryan smirked. Michael wasn’t entirely sure how he’d got so lucky. He’d lead a good life serving his king and it had only grown better in his retirement. He was still friends with the man who he had once served and the knight he’d served alongside. Michael had bagged himself the hottest, brightest and most beautiful lady on the kingdom to call his wife (and also serve). To top it all off, Michael had found a son. He hadn’t even had to go through the frustrating baby stage. The conversation of his family and his friends faded away as Michael thought about his life. It was perfect. He felt someone staring at him. Michael looked down. Gavin was smiling softly, his gaze ever grateful and admiring. Michael smiled back. Obviously, Gavin felt the same way.

 


End file.
